bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Sansta-Skakdi
The '''Sansta-Skakdi', usually referred to simply as Sansta, are a sub-species to the Skakdi, primarily found on the planet of Murtua, with a few having evolved within the Matoran Universe. Unlike their brethren, they have full control of their elemental powers, making them an even more deadly force than regular Skakdi. History Murtua Sansta-Skakdi were created by the Great Being named Yzaa. While their cousins had only latent elemental powers, this sub-species was "blessed" with the gift of greater power. All Skakdi were placed on the Isle of Resvan, located in the Eastern Hemisphere of Murtua. While more powerful than normal Skakdi, the Sansta were always a minority, and thus any attempts to have one placed into a position of power failed. For the first five-hundred years on Resvan, the Sansta faced discrimination and persecution from their weaker brethren. They were hated, forced into exile, jailed, killed, and perhaps even worse, all because of their gifts. It was only until one of the Sansta, only known as [[Old Gold Spine|''"Old Gold Spine"]], decided to make use of his powers that a migration was considered, so that the Sansta could thrive elsewhere. ''"Old Gold Spine" was the first of his kind, and was considered to be the most powerful, retaining control of the element of psionics. Initially, he simply used telepathy and telekinesis to stop attacks directed towards himself, but soon after, he began to rally other Sansta, realizing that they looked up to him as a sort of icon. When the next leader of Resvan was to be elected, "Old Gold Spine" was placed into office after killing his rivals. Furious at his climb to power, the Skakdi began to assassinate various Sansta who were in positions of power, and set fire to his throne, effectively ending his term. Then leaderless, Resvan fell into chaos. Various Skakdi tried to set up a new government, but were brutally murdered by the elemental powers of the Sansta. Those Sansta that tried to make peace were also killed by the Skakdi. "Old Gold Spine" had had enough. He called upon his Sansta followers and marched them to the western half of Resvan, setting up a camp there. He ordered them to wait one-hundred years, to allow the Skakdi to set up a new government. That was when the Sansta would strike. That, however, did not happen as planned. The place of dwelling for "Old Gold Spine" was set on fire when he was inside it, leaving him to burn to death. Still following his wishes, three Sansta - Haneq, Raiduran, and Vizu - set out into the main Skakdi city and began murdering civilians during the night. They eventually managed to recruit a Skakdi named Kohtan, who was known for having sympathy and remorse for the Sansta, as a hitman. From there, however, the rest of the Sansta had grown tired of the need for vengeance. After the massacre, no further actions were taken to create chaos, to exact revenge for the past's persecution. Leaders from the Sansta village and the Skakdi city met and split Resvan into two territories - the west for the Sansta and the east for the Skakdi. Eventually, both kinds learned to interact with each other in a more civilized way, leaving the past behind them. As for Vizu and the others, they decided to leave Resvan. A Sansta-Skakdi of Plasma, Promethius, had hijacked a Matoran-operated barge and offered a voyage to Uteara, the grand continent of the west, to any Sansta who wished to join him. Those who did were Avarón, Haneq, Raiduran, Tyrashi, and Vizu. Kohtan, much to Promethius' reluctance, was also allowed to travel with them. Tyrashi left the group, heading for the Isle of Tukaia for his own purposes. The remaining six would settle in an undisclosed location in Uteara's Industry Region and form one of the most infamous factions on the continent - the Piraka. Matoran Universe On the Isle of Recla Nui, a pair of normal Skakdi evolved into Sansta-Skakdi due to their innate X-Force. Abilities & Traits Social Structure & Interactions Known Sansta-Skakdi *Avarón *Borthakk *Haneq *Kes (Deceased) *[[Old Gold Spine|''"Old Gold Spine"]] *Promethius *Raiduran *Rauhan *Toreq (Deceased) *Tyrashi *Vizu *[[Zaqutan|"Zaqutan"'']] Trivia *This sub-species was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Iro. See Also﻿ *Gallery:Sansta-Skakdi *Skakdi Category:Murtua Category:Species Category:Skakdi Category:Sansta-Skakdi Category:Iro Category:Koji